1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrocarbon emulsion containing one or more hydrocarbons, water and the product resulting from the reaction of (1) polycyclic, polycarboxylic acids obtained as a result of the oxidation of coal with (2) a base and to a process for preparing such emulsion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocarbon emulsions are well-known and are widely used, for example, fruit-tree spray formulations, cutting oils, lubricants, fuel mixtures, etc. It is an object herein to provide an aqueous hydrocarbon emulsion prepared using a relatively inexpensive emulsifier that is easily prepared and is stable in storage.